The prior art is well documented with examples of battery post connector/clamping terminal constructions. Among these are included tool-free designs, i.e., those which are capable of being engaged and disengaged from the battery post (terminal) and without the need of any type of installation tool. Examples of such commercially known designs include terminals produced by Socop (France) and Ojop (Sweden). Shortcomings associated with such commercially known battery terminals include faults in their design which render them prone to mechanical failure and/or the tendency of the terminal clamping mechanism to place an undue amount of stress on the associated battery post (this typically being constructed of a soft lead material) and which often results in damage to the post.
Additional examples of battery post connectors drawn from the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,693, issued to Dykas et al., and which teaches a flexible loop band and a portion of the band remote from the loop. A flexible arm swingably mounts to the remote portion of the band, and a lever is journalled at one end of the arm. A leg of the lever connects to the loop, and the loop biases the leg away from the post. The electrical connector has a clamping configuration where the one end of the pivot arm is at a position relatively near the flat segment and a post-releasing configuration where the one end of the arm is at a position relatively far from the flat segment. Upon converting to the released configuration, the one end of the arm swings through an intermediate position between its near and far positions and during which the arm is more elastically deformed.
Another example of a battery terminal is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,389,466, issued to Inoue et al., and which teaches a main body and a lever which is pivotal and has a bearing portion cam-shaped and supported on the lever-holding position. The main body further includes an annular electrode engage portion into which the battery post is inserted, first and second tightening plates continuous with an open free end of the electrode-engaging portion, and an electric wire-connecting portion continuous with either of the first or second tightening plates or a circular portion of the electrode-engaging portion. A lever holding portion is continuous with the first tightening plate and projects towards the second tightening plate, thus closing the free end of the electrode-engaging portion and pressing the electrode-engaging portion against the battery post.
Yakovich, U.S. Pat. No. 6,287,155, teaches a battery terminal connector for providing a better and more secure manner of connecting battery cables to batteries. The terminal connector includes a support member having a main portion and a jaw portion integrally attached to the main portion. A further jaw member is pivotally attached to the support member and in opposing relationship to the other jaw portion. Cable fastening members are attached to the support member for clamping the battery terminal connector to a battery cable and a locking assembly is provided for locking the jaw member to the jaw portion of the support member.
Additional examples of a snap-on battery terminal connector, exhibiting a substantially annular post clamp design, is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,254,020, issued to Obligar, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,385,796, issued to Eriksson. Each exhibits quick connect structure for securing the post clamp to the associated battery post, in the case of Ericksson a toggle joint mechanism, and in the further instance of Obligar a rotatable lever.